


Your Complete Guide to Well Written FanFic Stories

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Are you looking for a fanfiction story complete with romance, drama, and humor WITHOUT the annoying clichÃ©s and the Mary-Sues? Then you have come to the right spot. This is a review of the good, the bad and the ugly.





	Your Complete Guide to Well Written FanFic Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Your Complete Guide to Well Written FanFic Stories**   


Summary: Are you looking for a fanfiction story complete with romance, drama, and humor WITHOUT the annoying clichés and the Mary-Sues? Then you have come to the right spot. This is a review of the good, the bad and the ugly. 

As a fanfiction reader, I always come across either really good stories, or really really bad stories. I thought a review of what's good and what's not-as-great would be helpful to anyone who just wants to sit down and have a good read. If you have any good stories, I'd be happy to review it. Just let me know. :)

  
  **Prelude to Destiny  
** **By AnotherDreamer/Brainchild**  


This is a story of Lily and James, during their 6th, and start of 7th year at Hogwarts. This is one of my all time favorite stories. It is cannon, to the last sickle, and kept my attention nearly the whole time. AnotherDreamer shys away from all the dumb clichés of James and Lily. Her OCs don’t fall in love with any of the Marauders, and they aren’t annoyingly perfect. Her fights between Lily and James are believable, and you can easily imagine J.K. Rowling writing something similar. 

There are no present day pop culture references, which I deeply appreciated. The story was well written with little or no grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, I liked the fact that AnotherDreamer didn’t write about the Welcoming Feast, something a lot (but not all…) of FanFic authors err in. She also writes with a purpose. AnotherDreamer doesn’t write just for the sake of worried reviewers, she makes a lot of references to the HP books and even includes events that J.K. Rowling has hinted about. 

There are no meaningless sex scenes. The characters are well developed and well rounded. The story, however, has a lot of drama, and not exactly happy-go-lucky. It kept me on my toes, and took some unexpected twists, that had me on the edge of my seat. It took me about a week to read the entire story, and I’d highly recommend it to anyone who likes the L/J relationship. 

Stars (out of 5):            * * * *                     

Awards:                       Nominated for Best Romance Hourglass Award 2007

How long:                     22 Chapters

                                    Words: 160,801

Rated:                          T/ PG for language and drama 

Where to find it:            http://unknowableroom.org/39/1

                                    http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2399186/1/


End file.
